bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiiragi Yoshitsune
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = Order User Third Hand of Group of TenBig Order manga; Chapter 4, page 30 | previous occupation = | team = Group of Ten | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Dazaifu Central Bureau Kyushu | status = Alive | relatives = | manga debut = Chapter 4 | power = Fact To Fiction | ability = | wish =To deny the world }} Hiiragi Yoshitsune (柊 義経, Hiiragi Yoshitsune) is an Order User who is the Third Hand of the Group of Ten. Appearance Yoshitsune has lengthy, silver hair and gray eyes. His typical attire consists of a dark military coat. A queer creature is usually seen perched upon his right shoulder. Personality Yoshitsune is cunning and calculating individual. He slyly convinces Hoshimiya Eiji to join the Group of Ten by mentioning Sena's disease.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 27 Although he does not directly involve himself, he impels for events to unfold in the manner that pleases him. This is indicated when he permits for Kurenai Rin's freedom from detention so that she can attack Eiji, thus proving to the prime minister that the Dazaifu Central Bureau and Eiji were on opposite sides before.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 37-38 Plot Yoshitsune is present at the meeting between the members of the Group of Ten, where Greenhorn reports that Hoshimiya Eiji, a candidate of potential, has encountered Abraham Louis Fran.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 35-36 Later, along with the group, Yoshitsune congratulates Eiji for passing the trial that they have prepared for him.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 18 Yoshitsune enlightens Eiji of the misunderstanding about Sena, as they have not intended to harm him.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 20-21 He explains that Great Destruction affords an opportunity for the Order Users to lead the world into a new existence.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 22-23 He divulges their plans to establish Kyushu's independence as a country by declaring war, and to appoint Eiji as their ruler.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, pages 24-25 Eiji inquires what would happen if he refuses, and Yoshitsune replies that he would end up fighting the world by himself.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 26 The former concludes that this is blackmail, but Yoshitsune derides this with a laugh. He claims that during the quest for control of the world, they may be able to find the Order User that can cure Sena's illness. He encourages him to view things optimistically, as Eiji will become the ruler of the "New World", or in other words, their "puppet"; either way, there are benefits for all of them. After consideration, Eiji binds the Group of Ten in his territory, and Yoshitsune properly introduces himself.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 30 Yoshitsune, along with Eiji and the other members of the Group of Ten, attends the Yamaguchi meeting. They discuss the essentials of their objective; to invade the country and overpower the Heavy Rock Star Order User so that they can gain full control. As stated by Kunou Mari, Yoshitsune is the colonel that constructed the battle plan. He does not directly participate in the meeting, even when Eiji demands for an explanation from him.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 9-15 At the teleconference with the Japanese prime minister, Eiji is able to conclude that Yoshitsune has planned out the drastic turn of events that took place. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male characters